neo_quenyafandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Quenya Wiki talk:List of neologisms
Should fisica and cemië ''be included in the list?' 'Last Waterbender 16:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I believe all the words not coined or directly derived from Tolkien's works are encouraged to be listed.--Bellenion 16:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I would reconsider the word "republic". Firstly, in my opinion, it should be one word. Secondly, I would replace ''arda with turë, since turë means "might" or "governance" much rather than arda does. Thirdly, I would think about using a type III neologism in this case. Otherwise, we must think very well how we will translate the word "democracy", 'cause it means exactly the same, only in Greek. Iron gollum 19:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Nolmegolmo for scientist?! I think "ingolmo" or "istyar" will do ~ "istyar" is etymologically well parallel to "scientist", and "ingolmo" itself shares the root with nolmë "science". If we do want "lore-loremaster", "nolme'n'''golmo" would be better Quenya. 06:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Hmm agreed, will go for ''ingolmo or istyar for 'scientist', as nolmengolmo sounds pretty much like 'science-scientist' to me... :(--Bellenion 07:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I think ingolmo is better in this case. Istyar sounds more like somebody with a college degree, while ingolmo refers more to the actual job one does. Iron gollum 01:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) 'vanimë/''' vanimië (n.) ''right' Do you mean the direction right''? There already is a word for that forya. Or do you mean the right ''as in correct, which would be an adjective? And isn't there already a word for that too, ''vanima? Last Waterbender 11:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) *I think so, as vanimië is apparently the abstract noun of vanima.--Bellenion 15:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ''''talm (n.) ''to foun' Do you mean ''talm''' (v.) to found' ? Last Waterbender 11:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I thought you wanted mitië to mean middle. Last Waterbender 11:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Nyarvea Should this really be nyarvëa? Last Waterbender 16:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yes. Renk lists the ending '-vëa' with a trema. Iron gollum 22:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC)I've corrected others like cemievea or atomea as well. Last Waterbender 10:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll change it then in the neologisms page. Last Waterbender 10:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Portuguese This is listed as lambë Portugalo. But since g ''never appears alone in a word, shouldn't this be ''lambë Portungalo with a nasal g? 13:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this it the problem associated with transcribing proper names into Quenya. Names often contain consonant clusters not allowed in Quenya, however transcribing them often leads to confusion as of what to base the transcription upon, and also the transcribed result often deviates from the original name so much that it is no longer possible to understand. So here on this wiki we've come to a conclusion that names would be left untranscribed, for sake of clarity :) Last Waterbender 13:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, thanks =) 13:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm guessing you're new? If then, welcome to the wiki :) Last Waterbender 14:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Portugal's name derives from the Roman name Portus Cale (Warm Port). During the Middle Ages, the region around Portus Cale became known as Portucale. During the 7th and 8th centuries, the name evolved into Portugale. I think, we should use a forms Portucalë and lambë Portucalëo. Telumendil 22:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: All right. But should we wait to see what Iron gollum thinks first before we change it? Last Waterbender 12:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't hurry up )) Telumendil 12:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Well we can change it now if you want to. Last Waterbender 08:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Sorry for not having noticed it earlier. I agree with Telumendil and believe that Portucalë is better. Iron gollum 18:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::: OK, I've changed it throughout the wiki :) Last Waterbender 20:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Adding undocumented neologisms? Should readers passing by like myself add neologisms to this page if they are sufficiently clear from context, or leave that to their creators? I ask because I saw a word mindóri in some country stubs that, from context, must mean millions but doesn't appear to be documented anywhere. 20:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The word is documented in PE14:83 -- Ingwar ua 20:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think neologisms taken from other reliable sources should also be documented on this wiki if we are to use them. Last Waterbender 22:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Natural Sciences The category for this seems to be named ingolë ëavëa but it is cited as carmë ëavëa on the list here. Which one should be used? Also, should this be in plural? The category, I mean. Last Waterbender 19:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : I think that ingolë matches the term better than carmë, the latter being "art". In my opinion, we should drop carmë ëavëa altogether. The plural would then be ingoli ëavië. --Iron gollum 21:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok. I've changed the category into ingoli ëavië and I'll correct the entry in the list to ingolë ëavëa. Last Waterbender 21:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC)